


A New Companion

by foreverragehappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Smut, They get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverragehappy/pseuds/foreverragehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Puppies are adorable.”</p><p>“…Puppies?”</p><p>“Ya. We should get one.”</p><p>“….That would require putting in the effort to keep a being other than ourselves healthy and, more importantly, alive, even when on the brink of death due to heavy workloads. Are you sure you’re capable of that?”</p><p>“…Probably. Well, I mean, I’ve never had a pet, but YOLO, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written based off an idea my wonderful and amazing rp partner came up with.

_Dogs are adorable_ , had been the thought going through Ray’s mind as he had stared at Rebel’s cage, in which he’d gotten himself stuck earlier. Despite the effort it had taken to get out of that thing afterwards, he hadn’t particularly dislike the treatment he had received from Rebel when he had had to share the much-smaller-than-human sized cage with the brown pup. In fact, it had been pretty fun getting kissed so eagerly by the adorable furball. It also brought up the topic of owning a pet himself, one day, while sitting on the couch with Joel, controller in hand as he worked on perfecting yet another repetitive achievement.

“Puppies are adorable.” He stated out of the blue, eyes not moving from the screen despite seeing the raised eyebrow Joel was giving him from the corner of his eye.

“….Puppies?” The questioning look he received didn’t suggest incredulity, but rather curiousity as to why he decided to bring the very random topic up at that point in time, and not some other day when the question would have been more relevant to the situation than the Madagascar run he was going through for the ninetieth time.

“Ya. We should get one.” Frankly, Ray didn’t really have a reason for the sudden urge, other than the fact that something in the game had reminded him of the brown office dog. Though the somewhat-reluctant-yet-not-completely-against-the-idea look Joel wore was rather expected.

“….That would require putting in the effort to keep a being other than ourselves healthy and, more importantly, alive, even when on the brink of death due to heavy workloads. Are you sure you’re capable of that?” The blunt statement of ‘we could never keep something else alive’ he received in return made him pause his game and turn to Joel with an obviously spurious insulted expression.

“…Probably.” His words were tinged with a trace of uncertainty as he thought over the situation and how much effort that would actually require. Were he and Joel really able to take care of another living thing in their house, when they sometimes had trouble making sure they weren’t dying themselves? “Well, I’ve never had a pet before, but I mean, YOLO, right?” he finally decided on his catchphrase, complete with his signature shrug and smile.

Ray could tell he had won his husband over the instant he took in his expression. The actor never really had the heart to refuse anything to the Puerto Rican, though he also never passed up on any opportunity to tease the gamer, which was exactly what he chose to do.

“Ray, we are dealing with an animal’s life here. You can’t just YOLO your way through it.” The gamer pouted slightly when Joel returned his look with crossed arms. A mischievous glint made its way to his eyes upon noticing the small smirk that tugged at Joel’s lips, despite his words. 

“Oh, really? Well, I mean, we practically already live with animals, so why wouldn’t I be able to? A dog would be way easier to take care of than the AH bunch.” He replied casually with a shrug of his shoulders. The statement wasn’t exactly false. Anyone who had ever visited the Achievement Hunters’ office would have no issues in agreeing with his statement, he was sure.

At his words, Joel couldn’t help but laugh. Ray knew very well that there was no denying the truth in his words. “I suppose that’s a fair argument. Alright, we can pick one out later together. You’ll be taking care of it though. I don’t want it making a mess of the apartment either.” His eyes squinted as he spoke, presumably already anticipating the messes he would soon be cleaning up around the house.

“Done.” The other replied, turning his focus back to a particularly stubborn enemy that refused to get out of his way. “I think….not too big. I mean labs are fucking adorable and all, but I don’t want to get constantly crushed by a giant lab jumping onto my stomach.” An almost audible whirring sound came from his head as he ran through a list of options he had considered on the spot. “Not super small ones either, they’re too loud. What about a Border Collie or something? I hear they’re pretty cute.”

“Sure, whatever you want.” The resigned tone in Joel’s voice spurred an idea in Ray’s head, although whether or not it was a good idea was soon to be determined.

“Also, I want a red collar for him, with rose patterns on it. And…we should also get him this awesome little bed. So we can sleep in it with him too, “he nodded to himself, staring at the television screen. “And we should…” He listed off some more details that grew more ridiculous by the second, pretending not to notice Joel’s knowing eyes coming closer. He did grunt in surprise, however, when he was pushed down on the couch. The controller clattered as it landed on the ground, bringing up a pause menu on the television screen as the fall somehow managed to land on the very button he would have pressed himself, had he had the free hands to do it. Eyes on his attacker with an innocent expression, he tilted his head to the side, asking him what was wrong.

“Sweetheart. Let’s not push it, mm?” The almost predatory quality of Joel’s words sent shivers down his spine. He squirmed instinctively when lips suddenly met his neck, holding back a moan upon feeling something wet against his skin.

“I-I was kidding…” he replied almost undistinguishably, any reluctance it could have indicated completely overridden by the desire emanating from his voice.

“Oh, were you?” He almost groaned when Joel pulled back, far from satisfied, and only more frustrated at the sight of the latter’s practically audible smirk. He was definitely enjoying this.

“Dammit Jo-“ A gasp interrupted his complaint when the older man reached down and gave his crotch a rather harsh squeeze. Thrown off by the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure running through his lower regions, he remained stunned, making no protests when he felt a hand sliding into his pants.

“Is my baby unsatisfied with something?” Though Ray couldn’t explain it, something about the way Joel’s voice sounded when he assumed the dominant role was incredibly arousing, and always managed to make him submit completely to the role of ‘baby’, a kink Joel enjoyed taking advantage of frequently. Words Joel spoke tainted with lust were always able to drive him to the edge, a fact clearly expressed by the tent he was currently pitching in his pants.

“N-No…” The effect of his mumbled whimper was almost immediate on the older man, whose hand immediately gave him another squeeze.

“Are you sure? Daddy’ll make you satisfied…” The murmur in his ear made him shudder once again, the game completely forgotten in his futile wrestle with his mind as he tried to refocus on obtaining the achievement instead of the hands currently roaming his body and removing his clothing.

“I-I…Okay….” He finally gave in, deciding to bring up the matter again at a later date. He definitely wouldn’t be dreading the next time the topic came up, if this was any indication of what he could be expecting. His eyes closed as he felt his legs being lifted, something hot and slick pressing against a particularly sensitive spot.

***

Ray looked up from his spot on the couch when the harsh sound of the garage door opening interrupted the calm silence that had settled in the house.

“I’m home…” The tired voice that came a few moments later immediately put a huge grin on his face. He dropped his DS, practically bouncing in anticipation as he watched the door slowly being pushed open.

“Welcome home!” He exclaimed to his husband, eyes focused on the large box in his hands. “Did you get him?”

“Yes, yes I did…Please take him, I have to go grab the other stuff from the car.” Ray complied easily, quickly grabbing the large box from the taller man.

As Joel left to go grab the doggie supplies from the car, Ray set the box down, almost letting out a squeal when an adorable little yap came from inside the box. The top was carefully cut open, letting loose a ball of brown fur that launched itself at Ray. He dropped onto his back with a thump, laughing as he was attacked by a soft tongue.

“H-Hey, hey now!” his laughter rung throughout the room as he squirmed under the small brown body, pushing gently against the pup’s chest in a half-hearted attempt to keep him from soaking his face with his saliva.

It was in that position that Joel found him when he walked back inside, bags of food in his hands. The man dropped said bags on the ground next to the front door, grunting as he kicked it shut.

“Getting to know each other already?” He barely heard his husband’s quiet chuckle as Joel busied himself with grabbing the food bowls, too preoccupied with the absolutely vicious pile of fur on his chest.

“Well he’s like my brother from another mother! We’re both brown!” he grinned, pushing himself up with some difficulty. The pup on his lap barked, panting and wagging his tail happily as he ran a sloppy tongue up Ray’s cheek again. The motion made Joel roll his eyes and turn back to the food, leaving Ray to fend for himself as he was pushed down onto his back again by the puppy.

He was rescued by his husband after a few minutes when overflowing bowls of dog food were set down next to him. He watched as the puppy scrambled to the food excitedly, its small paws invisible under its chest as it crouched down next to the small bowl and began to devour the pellets.

Just as he turned to ramble to Joel about how fucking adorable their new dog was, he was met with Joel’s lips and an amused look in his eyes. He jumped back in surprise, laughing as he leaned back in to kiss him, with less nose-bumping this time around.

“What’s up?” he chuckled after Joel had leaned back, a small smile on his lips. Was he jealous of the puppy getting all his attention or something? He laughed when Joel licked his cheek in response, a clearly mimicked action of that of the pup, his laughter turning into a yelp as he was pushed down onto the ground with a playful growl.

“J-Joel!” he laughed, squirming around on the ground as he was tickled mercilessly by the larger man.

“I don’t like Gold getting all the attention.” Joel mumbled against his ear, lightly nipping his neck as he continued running his fingers up and down the Puerto Rican’s sides.

“G-Gold?” Ray gasped out between bursts of laughter, pushing futilely against Joel’s chest. “D-Did you name him already?”

“Well, he looked like a Gold…” He slowly pushed himself up when Joel leaned back with a shrug, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his breath.

“Gold, huh…” he laughed, turning to stare at the pup who had already finished his food. “It suits him. And you.” He added, glancing up at Joel with a chuckle.

“Is…Is that okay with you? I mean, if you don’t like it, we can always change it or something. Like, uh, I don’t know, Max or something. Whatever you want.” Upon seeing the furrowed brows and worried expression Joel wore as he rambled on, he couldn’t help himself from pulling the other man into a comforting hug. No matter how long they spent together, Joel never really did change.

“Yes, yes, of course that’s okay.” He reassured with an eye roll, patting Joel’s back comfortingly. “I would probably just have named him Star or something, so you know, you may have saved him ridicule from his fellow kindergarteners.”

“….He’s a dog, Ray, not a child. But okay, if you say so.” Ray smiled at Joel’s amused tone, triumphant in having been able to cheer him up. However, he did start in surprise when he was suddenly picked up.

“Whoa!” he quickly grabbed Joel’s shoulders, blinking. “Where are you taking me?”

“To the bedroom. To get you back for making me go puppy shopping on my own.” His husband grunted quietly, heading up the stairs.

“…It’s not my fault I had work, Joel!” Ray protested, unable to keep a mischievous smile off his face despite his words. “You did an awesome job though, I love Gold.” He added, pecking him on the cheek.

A wide grin spread on his face as he noted the added color in his husband’s cheeks at his action. However, he didn’t have much time to relish in the feeling, as it was apparent that he was unsuccessful in distracting his husband when he was immediately dropped on to the bed, back sinking into the blankets.

“Nn… Mmf,” he squeezed his eyes shut when slightly chapped lips met his own, joining his hands behind Joel’s neck as he arched up to deepen the kiss. His mouth opened willingly, allowing their tongues to meet and sink into pleasure, bodies molding one against the other.

Time had definitely not taken away his sensitivity to Joel’s probing tongue as it traced its way down his jaw and back up, leaving in its wake bright red marks indicative of Joel’s hold on him. Bursts of pleasure dotted his mind as the kiss continued, the lewd noises coming from them both – mostly Ray – only somewhat muffled by the thin dry walls. The sound of rustling fabric as clothes were tossed away followed soon after, both parties very eager to move onto the next activity. 

It wasn’t long before he found himself completely naked, glasses gone, having been tossed to the floor at some point, with Joel hovering over him slightly, bearing a hungry look in his eyes. He lost himself in those eyes full of emotion, love and lust swimming around in the brown irises. He cupped Joel’s cheek, leaning in to pull him in for another kiss.

Tongues soon met, eliciting moans from both men, some louder than others. Feeling slightly adventurous, Ray broke the kiss, pressing small kisses down the middle of his chest.

His hands wrapped gently around Joel’s cock, slowly pumping it. His eyes trailed up to watch Joel, relishing in the quiet grunts he would let out, and the occasional moan.

It wasn’t long before his hand felt slick with precum, still seeping from his tip. Eyes narrowed, he quickly took his length into his mouth, smirking slightly at the gasp it drew from Joel. He bobbed his head steadily, his own hand creeping down as he felt heat steadily pooling between his legs. It wasn’t long before they were both letting out moans, both filled to the brim with ecstasy.

However, before Joel could come, Ray was pushed back down onto his back, a surprised grunt escaping his chest. “W-What?” He received no reply, but from the look in Joel’s eyes, he believed that the other man had had enough, and was impatient to get inside of him.

“I’ll make you scream, Ray…” Ray shut his eyes out of embarrassment and anticipation, his muffled protest blocked by Joel’s mouth. He briefly felt a finger pushing its way into him, but the sensation was soon overwhelmed by that of pleasure as a hand started pumping his length.

One, two more fingers later, Joel decided that he was stretched enough to be able to enter him without causing him pain. The Puerto Rican whined quietly when the fingers were removed, letting out a satisfied moan when it was replaced with something else, much bigger.

Attention completely taken up by the man in front of him, he didn’t notice the slight shift in weight on the bed until it was standing next to his head, effectively blocking Joel’s face from his view.

“…Gold?” he heard a confused mumble coming from Joel as he himself was half-heartedly trying to push the happily panting puppy away.

“G-Gold, not now…” he groaned quietly, brows furrowed in annoyance. Why did the pup have to interrupt now, of all times? “D…Did you give him any water…?” he added, frowning slightly as the blurry shape stared back at him, refusing to move.

“…Fuck.” After the muttered curse from Joel, the other man stood up, picking up the small fluff of fur with minimal protest. Ray watched as Gold was carried out of the room, letting a smile creep on to his face when he heard Joel’s quiet grumbling coming from down the hall.

He let out a quiet sigh, glancing down at his hard member. Definitely not a good time to be interrupted. Closing his eyes, he touched himself lazily, shivers travelling down his spine at the sensation.

It wasn’t until his breathing had become somewhat ragged once more that Joel finally returned to their room. However, eyes closed, he didn’t notice the other man until a hand grabbed his own, stopping him from reaching his much needed release.

“Sorry about that…” he shivered as the mumbled apology came with a lick to his ear, irritation and unsatisfaction dissolving as he was met by the warmth that he had been waiting for. He wrapped his arms around Joel’s neck eagerly, eyes staring up at him wantonly. In seconds, they had returned to the position in which they had been before they were interrupted.

“G-Get on with it…” Ray replied quietly, squeezing his hips slightly between his thighs to display his impatience. Luckily, Joel wasn’t in a teasing mood anymore.

“As you wish, baby.”


End file.
